jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Vorschläge
|} Vorschläge Vorschläge __TOC__ Reform des Artikelwahlsystems Hallo meine lieben Kolleginnen und Kollegen! In der Vergangenheit wurde wiederholt Unmut über das Artikelwahlsystem geäußert, was unter anderem an unüberlegten oder ungerechtfertigten Stimmen sowie mangelndem Interesse lag. Auch konnten Artikel (was nicht zuletzt an der Nichtbeachtung durch viele Benutzer zusammenhängt) mit gravierenden Lücken oder Mängeln eine Auszeichnung erhalten. Schon vor längerer Zeit habe ich deshalb von verschiedenen Leuten Meinungen eingeholt und Ideen für eine Reform des Wahlsystems besprochen, aus denen ich dann vor 2 Wochen eine überarbeitete Version mit integriertem Reviewverfahren destilliert habe: Benutzer:Ben Kenobi/Wiki-Küche Diese Seite demonstriert das überarbeitete Regelwerk mit einer beispielhaften Abstimmung anhand der Exzellent-Wahlen, die Bezeichnung des Experten-Gremiums ist noch nicht endgültig. Ich bitte nun um Meinungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge, aber haltet bitte eure Beiträge euren Mitbenutzern zuliebe möglichst kurz und präzise; ein Dankeschön hierfür bereits im Voraus. Viel Freude beim Diskutieren! 17:39, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Gefällt mir. Vielleicht so generelle Kritikpunkte (Sprache, Bild/Zitat/Text-Verhältnis, Vollständigkeit usw.) einführen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:42, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::An sich ist das sicher eine bessere Lösung als unsere bisherigen Abstimmungen. Aber 3 Anmerkungen: 1. Es ist nicht sinnvoll, dass man nur eigene Artikel vorschlagen darf. Wenn jetz jemand einen guten Artikel schreibt, aber diesen nie vorschlägt, evt. sogar inakitv wird, kann dieser nicht exzellent werden. 2. Wie soll sich dieser Rat eigentlich zusammensetzten? 3. Gibt es einen konkreten Grund, warum die Zahl der Mindest-Edits erhöhr wird? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:51, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Nunja, es ist ja durchaus sinnvoll, dass jemand seinen eigenen Artikel vorschlägt. Wir müssten das natürlich entsprechend unter den Benutzern verbreiten. Es ist natürlich auch generell möglich, dass jemand anderes den Artikel vorschlägt, aber dann muss immer noch jemand die Kritikpunkte verbessern (trifft auch für Wieder-/Abwahl zu). Die Zusammensetzung des Rates ist ebenfalls noch nicht geklärt, generell sollten es natürlich erfahrene Benutzer sein. Die Erhöhung der Edit-Zahl war ebenfalls ein Wunsch, der öfter geäußert wurde, u.a. von Moddi. 17:57, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::1. Geb ich dir Recht. 2. Die Fachkundigen werden ausgewählt (so wie Admin-Wahlen vllt.) 3. Dann denkt einer: "Der wurde geprüft und muss gut sein, also wieso sollte ich den lesen?" Besonders neuere Benutzer. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:59, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Auch unangemeldete Benutzer sollten weiterhin Artikel aufstellen dürfen und Ackbar hat mit seinem 1. Punkt definitiv recht. Das muss unbedingt in diesem Regelwerk verändert werden, auch wenn jetzt gesagt wird, dass es auch anders geht: so steht es da nämlich nicht da drin! :::::Das mit dem Rat muss unbedingt vorher geklärt werden, bevor man hier über eine Neuerung entscheidet, die eine andere Neuerung beinhaltet. Solange das nicht geklärt ist, gehört dieser ganze Vorschlag entfernt. Und übrigens, wenn nur diese Ratsmitglieder Stimmgewalt haben, brauchen sich Außenstehende doch überhaupt nicht mehr an den Wahlen beteiligen. Jaina 18:15, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) Nein, nach einem erfolgreichen Review wird extra gewählt. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:16, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :IPs, die Vorschlagen, ist nach dem neuen Konzept schwierig, schließlich übernimmt der Vorlschlagende die Verantwortung, die Kritikpunkte des Reviews umzusetzen. Das sollte dann nicht gerade eine variable IP sein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:18, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ich halte den Vorschlag definitiv für eine gute Idee. Nur muss, wie bereits angesprochen, die Sache mit dem Rat eindeutig geklärt werden, bevor das Konzept umgesetzt wird. Noch etwas: Ich habe Bedenken über folgenden Ansatz: „''Nach der Aufstellung folgt eine zeitlich unbegrenzte Reviewphase'' …“ Ich halte es für wichtig, dass die Reviewphase sehr wohl zeitlich begrenzt wird, um Dauerkandidaturen zu vermeiden. In der Wookieepedia hängen viele Aufstellungen monatelang im Review, und das ist für niemanden interessant. Gruß – Andro Disku 18:43, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ich sehe das mit dem "Rat des Ersten Wissens" auch kritisch. Ist ja schön und nett, nur warum müssen die ihr Pro geben damit der Artikel exzellent wird? Wenn die das Review absegnen, reicht das mMn schon, sonst öffnet das wieder Tür und Tor für Mauschelleien, mehr las jetzt schon. Zum anderen sehe ich ich das Problem, dass es sich irgendwie nichtmehr verhindern lässt, dass ein Artikel exzellent wird. Der macht halt ein Review, dass bis zum Ende aller Tage gehen kann, dann sind alle Kritikpunkte weg und dann kann er nur exzellent werden. Entweder begrenzt man auch das Review, oder man baut bereits dort eine Möglichkeit ein, dass man einen Artikel schon während der Reviewphase für nicht würdig (mir fällt gerade keine andere Phrase ein) einstufen kann, und er somit nicht mehr an der Wahl teilnimmt. Auch wenn ein Kontra wegen Typos u.ä. Schwachsinn ist, ist ein Kontra aus Gründen der Unvollständigkeit, Fehlerhaftigkeit u.ä. durchaus berechtigt und nötig, nur würden sie wegfallen, da dies alles ja schon im Review abgehandelt wird und somit der Artikel keine andere Wahl hat, als exzellent zu werden. Trotz des Reviews sollte der Passus wieder eingefügt werden, dass wenn ein Wahlteilnehmer einen groben Fehler entdeckt der Artikel weiterhin disqualifiziert werden können (oder hab ich ihn überlesen?). Das sind zwei Kritikpunkte, die ich sehe, bei einem zu gründlich und einem zu schlampig durchgeführten Review, die man bedenken sollte. Abseits davon; Artikel vorschlagen sollte auch weiterhin jeder können. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:47, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Ich halte es generell problematisch, dass IPs Artikel vorschlagen - das hat bisher noch nie zu guten Ergebnissen geführt. Warum sollten wir das also beibehalten? Genauso problematisch ist es, das Reviewverfahren zu garantieren, wenn es nicht ein solches Gremium gibt, das sich damit befasst. Außerdem habe ich im Regelwerk dafür gesorgt, dass die "Stimmgewalt" dieser Personen zwar ausschlaggebend für ein erfolgreiches Verfahren, jedoch keinesfalls ausreichend zum Bestehen des Artikels ist. Ich verstehe auch gar nicht, warum es dagegen Vorbehalte gibt, da erfahrene Benutzer die Qualität und/oder Kritikpunkte eines Artikels definitiv besser einschätzen können, als solche, die sich gerade erst angemeldet haben - erfüllte Editzahl hin oder her. Die zeitliche Begrenzung habe ich deshalb weggelassen, damit auch längere Artikel entsprechende Beachtung bekommen können. Natürlich können wir auch sagen, dass die Reviewphase maximal einen Monat oder so dauern kann. 18:49, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Den Satz über einen groben Fehler kann man natürlich mit dem Zusatz "nach Beendigung der Reviewphase" wieder einfügen, sicher. 18:51, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) (Nach BK):Oder: Wird ein im Review genannte Mangel nach x Wochen nicht behoben, gilt das Review als gescheitert und der Artikel somit nicht als exzellent. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:52, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Warum lassen wir's nicht einfach so, wie es jetzt ist? Wie sagt man so schön? Das Einfachste ist immer noch am besten... Naja. Ben. Wenn du nicht willst, dass IPs Artikel vorschlagen, dann lassen wir das eben nur registrierte Benutzer. Und die Erhöhung der Editzahl ist etwas übertrieben. Ich, z.b., hab erst durch die Teilnahme an lsw und exz gelernt, wie ein solcher Artikel aussehen kann. Einigen wir uns auf 75 und mit Erfahrung im Artikelschreiben. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:57, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::(BK)Wenn du dir sorgen machst, dass längere Artikel nicht genug Zeit abbekommen würde ich den Satz umschreiben, in soetwas "Nach der Aufstellung folgt eine '''zeitlich angemessene aber begrenzte' Reviewphase". Da jeder Artikel anders ist sollte man entsprechend auch vor jeder Reviewphase neu über deren Länge (in Wochen) entscheiden. Zudem sollte ein Passus rein alá ''"Sollte während der Reviewphase grobe Fehler im Artikel festgestellt werden, welche sich nicht innerhalb kürzester Zeit (alternativ innerhalb der Frist) beheben lassen, so kann der Artikel nicht an der Wahl teilnehmen". Sollte sich beim RV halt herausstellen, dass halt 6 Romane fehlen ist das nichts, was man innerhalb der RV-Phase nach schieben sollte, damit der Artikel um jeden Preis exzellent wird. Zudem finde ich den Absatz über die Einzelnachweise doof, dass man sich dort zu sehr auf die Anzahl von drei Quellen versteift. Dies sollte man aufbrechen und als SAtz, und nicht als Zahl formulieren.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:03, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::@Mandalor: Bei den Editzahlen geht es darum, dass der Benutzer die Jedipedia schonmal kennengelernt haben sollte. 50 Edits sind viel zu schnell erreicht. Wenn man gut dabei ist, schaffst du das in einer Woche, wenn du nur Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler berichtigst kannst du das in ein, zwei Tagen schaffen. Damit ist der Benutzerschaft aber nicht geholfen. Der Benutzer sollte Erfahrung haben und wissen was er da tut, nach Möglichkeit schon selbst längere Artikel verfasst haben und sich bitte auch jenseits der 12 befinden. Da man nicht alles haben kann, ist die kleinste Nenner hiervon, dass man die Editzahlen (zusammen mit den erforderlichen Mindeststimmen, die nicht erhöht wurden) mit der steigenden Zahl der Benutzer mit zu erhöhen. In der Wikipedia braucht(e) man 450 Edits, somit kommt man bei uns noch ganz gut weg mit 100. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:10, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Nunja, wenn der Autor es schafft, ist ja nichts dagegen einzuwenden, weshalb ich "innerhalb des Reviewzeitraums" für angemessen halte. 19:07, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Nachtrag: Wenn der Autor es wiederum in der Frist schaft, sollte diese wiederum auch wieder verlängert werden um das neue auch zu überblicken. Dennoch halte ich es nur sinnvoll dies bei kleineren Änderungen zu berücksichtigen. Wenn wirklich 6 Romane fehlen sollte man wirklich darüber nachdenken, ob man den Artikel nicht solange von der Wahl ausschließt bis diese eingearbeitet wurden. Wenn nur 5 kleine Sätze aus 2 Onlineartikeln fehlen (sw.com, WotC etc.) dann kann man das sicher auch innerhalb der RV-Phase machen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:15, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) Hierzu könnte man beispielsweise die Position eines "Ratsmitglieds" ins Spiel bringen, der dem Benutzer die Überarbeitung nahelegt und bei Zustimmung des zweiten die Aufstellung beenden kann. Bestenfalls sollte ein Artikel bei solch gravierenden Mängeln nicht kandidieren... 19:20, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Muss es unbedingt eine „Reviewphase“ sein? Ich möchte nicht, dass am Ende ein Zusammenspiel von dem anderen Review und den Wahlen gibt, denn die Artikel im Review sind ja eher nicht unbedingt Auszeichnungskandidaten, sondern ihnen muss noch etwas unter die Arme geholfen habe. Wie wäre es mit einfach „Korrekturphase“ oder Ä. Hat jemand eine Idee? Bel Iblis 07:58, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Naja, das Review hier ist ja in die Wahl integriert und hat mit dem anderen Review nicht direkt was zu tun. Wenn dich stört, dass es denselben Namen hat, nunja, Namen kann man ja sehr schnell ändern (Begutachtung, Sichtung, Fehlerausmerzverfahren, Audit (Was eigentlich perfekt passen würde...), ..., ..., ...) Pandora Diskussion 10:28, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Zum besseren Verständnis der Aufgaben und des Aufbau des Benutzergremiums habe ich eine entsprechende Portalseite entworfen. Die aufgelisteten Benutzer sind meine Vorschläge für die Mitglieder des Rates, weitere Vorschläge oder Ablehnungen der Mitgliedschaften können natürlich hier diskutiert werden. Ich möchte nochmals darauf hinweisen, dass die Abstimmung bei den Artikelwahlen unter keinen Umständen allein von dieser Benutzergruppe bestritten wird, weshalb die nötigen Stimmen zum Bestehen auf 2 beschränkt wurden. Es sind weiterhin insgesamt 5 Pros von allen wahlberechtigten Wiki-Benutzern zur erfolgreichen Kandidatur erforderlich. 00:17, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Ich würde auf jeden Fall noch C-3PO mit rein nehmen. Der ist zwar im Moment recht inaktiv, ansonsten aber recht kompetent. Admiral Ackbar 00:21, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Ich habe folgenden Vorschlag: Nach der erfolgreich verlaufenden Abwahl muss eine Auflistung der Kritikpunkte mit der Archivierung auf der Diskussionsseite des entsprechenden Artikels zu finden sein. – Damit wird man als Archivar sozusagen „gezwungen“, die einzelnen Kritikpunkte noch einmal kurz aufzulisten (vielleicht sowas wie: ::Der Artikel wurde aus folgenden Gründen abgewählt: ::* Quelle 1, Quelle 232 und Quelle 755 unzureichend/nicht eingearbeitet. ::* Neutralere Perspektive vonnötigen (zu sehr auf die Galaktische Republik gerichtet) ::oder so) :::::Mag vielleicht für den Archivar ein wenig Arbeit bedeutet, hieße auf der anderen Seite jedoch, dass man sich die ganze Abstimmung nicht unbedingt noch einmal durchlesen muss, sondern eine prägnante Auflistung von Kritikpunkten als Korrektor direkt findet, die es abzuarbeiten gilt. Sobald alle Punkte dann abgearbeitet wurden, kann die Wiederwahl direkt erfolgen. Versteht jeder, was ich meine? Bel Iblis 20:36, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) Ich denke ich gebe auch mal meinen Senf dazu: Das neue System inklusive Review und einem "Rat" gefällt mir soweit ganz gut. Langwierige und bisweilen nervige Diskussionen können im Vorfeld ausgetragen und wichtige Kritikpunkte bereits vorab geklärt werden. Ob zwingend ein Pro des "Rates" vorliegen muss ist natürlich so eine Sache. Ich persönlich fände das in Ordnung, denke jedoch dass der Rat mindestens ein veto-Recht besitzen müsste. Die Bezeichnung "Rat des ersten Wissens" klingt für mich (und das wird vermutlich auch einigen Besuchern und neuen Benutzern so gehen) ein wenig geschwollen, aber es geht wohl erstmal ums Prinzip. Ich wäre soweit auf alle Fälle dafür. Liebe Grüße, Kyle 16:29, 28. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Ich halte den Vorschlag von Garm eingentlich für recht sinnig - eine kurze, übersichtliche Liste anstatt einer ellenlangen Diskussion. Ich würde die Idee übernehmen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 09:47, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::Der Rat des Ersten Wissens ist aber nunmal eine in-universe Organisation, die genau dasselbe macht... Pandora Diskussion 22:45, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :::Bei der niedrigen Anzahl aktiver Mitarbeiter kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass das ordnungsgemäß läuft. Ich halte die 7-tägige Abstimmungsphase für total überflüssig. Würde man sie entfernen, verschwindet auch das mit der Mindesteditzahl automatisch. Es würde sonst noch immer so sein, dass es sinnlose Pro-Stimmen von fragwürdigen Benutzern gibt. Da man aber niemanden auschließen sollte, können alle Benutzer (egal der Editzahl) auch IPs ihre Begutachtung, Tipps und Anmerkungen in der Reviewphase hinterlassen. Durch gute, treffende und gut argumentierte Reviews in dieser Phase können Nutzer auch auf sich aufmerksam machen und ebenfalls in den Rat übernommen werden. :::Wir brauchen auf jeden Fall eine klarere Beschreibung und Distanzierung der beiden Auszeichnungen, sowie die Möglichkeit, dass der Rat selbst entscheidet, welche Auszeichnung die gerechtfertigtere ist. Daher wäre ich für nur ein Wahlportal, statt unübersichtlichere zwei. Damit würden wir auch verhindern, dass größere Artikel von beispielsweise Sol oder Jaina desöfteren nur - wenn überhaupt vorgeschlagen - mal ein lesenswert bekommen, Artikel von Admins oder zentraleren Persönlichkeiten werden teilweise von Pro-Stimmen bei Exzellent-Wahlen überschwemmt und direkt nach Fertigstellung nominiert, ohne dass sich wirklich damit auseinandergesetzt wird. :::Denn dann hätten wir auch vergleichsweise faire Wahlen. Problematisch genug wird sein, egal welches System, dass wir die zahlreichen alten ausgezeichneten Artikel neu und fair bewerten müssen, bei so wenig Stammautoren. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 14:52, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::::Eine Unterscheidung zwischen Review und Review zur Wahl sollte dann nochmal diskutiert werden, wenn fest steht, welcher Name jetzt zukünftig für das Review ohne Wahl verwendet wird. Wie stellst du dir denn das gemeinsame Wahlportal vor? Pandora Diskussion 17:12, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Um kurz auf die Unterscheidung zurückzukommen: Eine neue Bezeichnung ist vor allem deshalb nötig, weil wir auf der Wahlseite einen Link zum Review haben; da werden viele bestimmt eine Gleichsetzung durchziehen und dann haben wir auf der Review-Seite bald Artikel, die da eigentlich nicht hingehören. Ich würde einfach vorschlagen, dass wir die Prozedur einfach als „Prüfverfahren“ bezeichnen und vielleicht generell mal alle Änderungswünsche auch in die Wikiküche einarbeiten... Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 23:37, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Da das ganze nun auch schon wieder untergetaucht ist und sich keiner mehr zu bestimmten Verbesserungsvorschlägen geäußert hatte, fasse ich kurz nochmal die Stellungnahmen kurz zusammen. :Auf den Standardvorschlag bezog sich u.a, dass der Rat seperat diskutiert werden sollte sowie eine Regel eingeführt werden, dass bei zu großer Unvollständigkeit die Review-Phase (Ergänzungsphase) abgebrochen werden kann, sprich den Artikel durchfallen lassen zu können. Zudem wurde gefordert, dass Review-Verfahren umzubenennen, sodass es keine Verständnisprobleme mit Jedipedia:Review gibt. Desweiteren gab es den Vorschlag, die beiden Wahlportale zu fusionieren, sodass es dem Rat vorbehalten ist, den Artikel einzustufen, um etwa auch Artikel weniger durchfallen zu lassen, stattdessen direkt besser einzustufen. Zudem gab es den Vorschlag, die showmäßige Abstimmungsphase zu entfernen, stattdessen jedermann die Chance zu Kommentaren bei der Review-Phase zu geben, um sich selbst als Ratsmitglied in Frage zu bringen. :Dazu sollte jeder nochmals Stellung nehmen, damit das letztlich in den Gesamtvorschlag einfließen kann und es zu einer Abstimmung kommt. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 21:33, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Die Seiten sollen nicht getrennt werden. Der Rat soll einzig und allein dafür sorgen, dass genügend (kompetente) Reviews gemacht werden. Die Reviewphase selber sollte nicht länger als 4 Wochen dauern. 21:38, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Stimm eigtl. zu, bis auf die Vermischung der Wahlportale und das man bei der Wahl Verbesserungsvorschläge machen kann und wenn diese erfüllt sind, man sich mit einer positiven Wertung an dem Artikel beteiligen kann. Die Wertung müsste dann so ablaufen, dass eine estimmte Anzahl von Ratsmitglieder nötig sind, damit ein Artikel die Auszeichnung erhält, aber nur, wenn die Mängel beseitigt sind. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:41, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::Ja, der Rat soll natürlich auch dafür sorgen, dass Artikel mit Mängeln nicht vorschnell bzw. ungerechtfertigterweise ausgezeichnet werden. 21:46, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Nach BK: Ich misch mich auch mal ein, hab aber nicht die ganze Disku jetzt durchgelesen sondern größtenteils den Anfang und Vaders Zusammenfassung. Einmal zum Namen von wegen Review: wir hatten da ja mal vor kurzem ne Diskussion (Jedipedia_Diskussion:Review#Benennung). Man könnte von den Vorschlägen ja einen Namen übernehmen (wobei diese nicht ganz dazu passen). Von wegen Einstufung des Artikels durch den Rat in lesenswert und exzellent ist so ne Sache. Was ist, wenn sie sich uneinig sind? irgendwas muss ja aus ihm werden und ich fände es auch etwas kritisch, wenn man sagt, dass 51% sozusagen für das eine sind (auch bei der Frage, ob der Artikel überhaupt eine Auszeichnung bekommt), da so der Rat knapp über die Hälfte das entschieden hat. In solchen Fällen könnte man das dann sozusagen öffnen, sodass dann auch andere Benutzer mit 50 Edits (oder mehr, je nach dem, wie es dann geregelt ist) wie jetzt abstimmen. (ich hoffe mal, dass das nicht schon angesprochen wurde - wenn man das aber nicht alles mitbekommen hat ist das etwas viel) Kit Diskussion 21:51, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::::Vergesst, was ich gesagt hab, hat sich im Chat erledigt (hab Bens Kommentar nicht gesehen, indem er meinte, man solle es nicht trennen). Kit Diskussion 23:31, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) Kategorien mit nur einem Eintrag löschen Es nimmt leider in letzter Zeit etwas zu, dass immer mehr Kategorien erstellt werden, welche insgesamt genau einen Artikel beinhalten. Weder wird sich die Mühe gemacht andere Artikel, welche ebenfalls dort hineingehören mit zu kategorisieren, noch wird – das andere extrem – geschaut ob diese Kategorie überhaupt sinnvoll ist. Hierbei rede ich nicht von Totschlagkategorien (eine Kategorien die so allgemein ist, dass man dort hunderte von Artikeln einsortieren müsste bspw. Kategorien:General), sondern meine ich, dass sich die Ersteller der Kategorie (sowohl derjenige, welcher sie in einen Artikel schreibt, als auch der, welcher sie am Ende erstellt) sich scheinbar die geringsten Gedanken darüber machen, ob es jemals mehr als ein, oder auch zwei Einträge für diese Kategorie geben wird. Der erste Fall ist hierbei einfach nur lästig und erzeugt Arbeit für die jenigen, welche dem unachtsamen Kategorieersteller hinterher räumen müssen. Beim zweiten Fall jedoch sehe ich, neben Speicherpaltzverschwendung, hauptsächlich den Nachteil, dass sie irreführend sind (man klickt auf die Kategorie, erhält nur einen Eintrag und denkt sich „Ja, toll!“) und dem Besucher somit nichts bringen. Bei der Kategorie:Planeten nach Systemen sind wir ja schon übergegangen nur noch neue Kategorien zu erstellen, wenn auch wirklich bekannt ist, dass es mehrere Planeten in einem jeweiligen System gibt. Ähnliches wollte ich nun auch für andere Bereiche vorschlagen. Bei Kategorien wo wir wissen, dass es dort in absehbarer Zeit keine weiteren Einträge geben wird (mit WP gegenchecken), sollten man zu deren Löschung tendieren und den Artikel nach Möglichkeit in andere, allgemeinere Kategorien einsortieren. Wenn es aber wiederum plausibel ist, dass es mehr Einträge geben wird, nicht (bspw. ist es plausibler, dass wir noch ein weiteres Schiff der Vierten Flotte erfahren, als dass ein Roman o.ä. nochmal Shelkonwa zum Thema hat). Wir sollten wegkommen von einem Automatismus einfach immer eine Kat zu jedem Thema nach Schema F (Tiere von x, Städte auf y) zu erstellen, nur weil das bei anderen Artikeln auch so ist. Leere Kategorien bringen nämlich nichts. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:23, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Auf jeden Fall sollte man das differenziert betrachten. Bei Städte auf Shelkonwa gebe ich die völlig recht, dass die unnötig ist, wärhend hingegeg Kategorien auf Personen nach Spezies mit nur einem eintrag (wie z.B. Kategorie:Harch) aufgrund der Übersichtlichkeit und Einheitlichkeit weiter existieren sollten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:46, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Nun, das ist ja klar. Je allgemeiner die Kategorie wird, desto wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass sich dort noch mehr Einträge finden lassen. Je spezieller jedoch desto unwahrscheinlicher wird es. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:52, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Dass Kategorien mit nur einem Eintrag gelöscht werden sollten, da stimme ich euch zu. Aber ich denke, das sollte doch besser für alle gleich gelten und nicht nur für "spezielle". Denn im nächsten Roman/Comic/Spiel kann doch genausogut eine Stadt auf Shelkonwa vorkommen, wie ein Harch. Aber in beiden Fällen sollte keine Kategorie existieren, solange es den möglichen zweiten Eintrag noch nicht gibt. Man muss ja auch bedenken, dass, auch wenn es die zweite Stadt/Person in den Quellen gibt, es noch lange keinen Artikel zu ihr geben muss und die Kategorie dann trotzdem nur einen Eintrag hat. Der Leser weiß das natürlich nicht und fühlt sich darum trotzdem etwas verschaukelt. Kategorien sollten einfach immer erst dann erstellt werden, wenn es zwei Artikel gibt, die darin einsortiert werden können. Denn eine Kategorie mit nur einem Eintrag ist immer sinnlos, egal, ob es da theoretisch noch einen geben könnte/müsste oder nicht. So oder so, wird man nicht schlauer, wenn man sie anklickt. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:59, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Prinzipiell gebe ich euch drein zwar recht, aber wisst ihr, wie viele Kats es mit nur einem Artikel gibt. Das Interessante ist ja auch, dass einige User, ich zähle übrigens auch dazu, zur Wp schielen: Dort haben viele Kats, die hier nur einen Artikel haben, mindestens 2. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 19:07, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) Um sich außerdem doppelte Arbeit zu sparen, denn es ist nervig eine KAt zu löschen, die evtl. in 2 Moaten gbraucht wird, sollte mal ein technikversierter Admin oder ein Normaluser eine neue Möglichkeit erfinden: Dass man auch rote Artikel ohne diese zu erstellen kategorisieren kann. Zum Beispiel Kategorie:Yaka. Im Moment hat sie nur einen Eintrag. Es ginbt aber den roten Artikel Luwingo, ebenfalls ein Yaka. Also wären es schon zei Yakas und damit darf die Kat nicht mehr gelöscht werden. Der Artikel Luwingo exitiert aber nur auf der WP. Kein Jper hat bis jetzt diesen Artikel verfasst. Es signalisiert aber, dass es durchaus noch mehr Artikel für eine Kat geben kann. Gruß, Darth Hate 23:16, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ich stimme Modgamers zu: Kategorien mit nur einem Artikel sind unnötig, für die Leser lästig und machen die ganze Kategorie-Struktur total unübersichtlich. Den Vorschlag, eine Kategorie nur noch erstellen zu dürfen, wenn mindestens zwei Artikel darin einsortiert werden können, finde ich gut. Es ist eine einfach Regel und ich finde nicht, dass man da irgendwelche Sonderfälle (von wegen spezielle Kategorien) benötigt. Sollte es technisch möglich sein, auch rote Links (nichtexistierende Artikel) einzusortieren, ist Darth Hates Lösung natürlich die beste Möglichkeit. Es wäre gleichzeitig auch ein Ansporn, fehlende Artikel zu finden und sie zu schreiben, um Kategorien zu füllen. Sollte das nicht möglich sein, spricht meiner Meinung auch nichts gegen eine Löschung der Ein-Artikel-Kats. Nur weil in der WP mehr Artikel in der Kategorie sind, finde ich nicht, dass man eine Ein-Artikel-Kat bei uns behalten sollte. Man kann die Kat dann erstellen, wenn es bei uns mind. Zwei Artikel zu einer Kategorie gibt. Die Erstellung einer Kategorie ist ja absolut kein Hexenwerk. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:15, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich stimme auch Anakin zu, nur ich finde, dass wir dann so rasch wie möglich handeln sollten: Deswegen frage ich mal ddie wichtigste Frage in die Runde: ist es denn es technisch irgendwie möglich rote Artikel zu kategorisieren und falls nicht und die ein artikel kats gelöscht werden. Wo und vor allem wie kann man sie löschen (gibt es einen schnellen überblick welche kats nur einen artikel enthalten und wird es sonderfälle geben? Gruß, Darth Hate 19:34, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :::Finden lassen sie sich im Spezial:Meistbenutzte Kategorien am Ende (gegenwärtig ab einem Offset von 3365). Im übrigen gibt es derzeit 1036 Kategorien mit nur einem Eintrag. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:13, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::::Wow, und das bei nur 4.400 Kategorien insgesamt. Sehr extrem...--Anakin Skywalker 21:32, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) @Ackbar: Danke ;-) So und jetzt noch einmal zurück zur wichtigsten Frage: Kann man den rote Kats irgendwie einfügen? Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 11:02, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Ich wüsste da keine Möglichkeit. Aber ich glaube ohnehin, dass es eher Nachteile mit sich bringt, rote Links in Kategorien zu haben. Denn man will in einer Kategorie ja schnell alle Artikel finden, die z.B. Personen der Spezies Yaka behandeln. Findet man in der Kategorie nur einen Artikel (meistens ist es auch gerade der, durch den man auf die Kategorie gestoßen ist), hat sie ihren Zweck verfehlt.(den einen Artikel findet man ja genauso leicht über die Suche) Findet man einen Artikel und einen oder mehrere rote Links vor, ist man aber ebenfalls nicht schlauer geworden. Denn man will ja nicht nur wissen, wie die Namen dieser Personen sind, sondern man will die Artikel über sie lesen. Zudem sieht man jetzt, dass es zwar andere Yakas gibt, es der JP aber an den entsprechenden Artikeln mangelt. Das macht nicht unbedingt einen guten Eindruck und frustriert einen doch eher noch mehr. Die Kategorien sollen ja nicht das Star Wars-Universum darstellen, sondern das Arikelangebot der Jedipedia. Sie sollen die Navigation durch die JP vereinfachen. Diesen Zweck erfüllen sie nicht, wenn sie nur einen Artikel enthalten. Und sie erfüllen ihn auch nicht, wenn sie einen Artikel und einige rote Links enthalten. Kategorien werden imho erst sinnvoll, wenn es in der JP etwas gibt, das sie zusammenfassen können - also mindestens zwei Artikel. Ich meine weiterhin, es ist das Beste, wenn Kategorien nur unter dieser Voraussetzung erstellt werden dürfen. Und die, die diese Voraussetzung nicht erfüllen, müssen wieder gelöscht werden. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 01:46, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::Gut, da jetzt diese Möglichkeit auch ausgeräumt ist, würde ich sagen: Löschen wir einstweilig alle zukünftigen Kats ohne Ausnahme sowie alle bereits bestehenden Kats mit nur einem Artikel. Kann das in die Abstimmungsphase? Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 09:18, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :::Wenn wir das tun, müssen wir vermeiden, dass diese Seiten dann ohne Kat stehen bleiben. Ist es dem Bot überhaupt möglich, diese Seiten in entsprechende Überkategorien einzusortieren oder müssen wir dafür über 1000 Seiten manuel bearbeiten? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:56, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::::Den Kategorien nach zu urteilen, müssten die Artikel darin in den meisten Fällen sowieso in entsprechenden Überkategorien oder anderen Kategorien eingetragen sein. Ich hab auch mal in einige Artikel reingeschaut und die hatten immer mehrere Kategorien (Kategorie: Gegenden auf Corellia → Überkategorie: Gegenden ; Gwurran → Personen ; Bilder der Jaster's Legacy → Bilder aus Star Wars Gamer 10 usw.). Ich denke, da bleibt höchsten eine Handvoll Atikel ohne Kategorien zurück. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 02:11, 1. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Da sich hier nichts mehr tut, habe ich eine Abstimmung begonnen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 17:03, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Der Vorschlag ist meines Erachtens in extremen Fällen vollkommen berechtigt, jedoch auf der anderen Seite sehr kontraproduktiv, wenn man ihn zu Ende denkt und wirklich alle Kategorien mit einem Eintrag löschen will. Mir erschließt jedoch nicht: Wieso wollen Teile der Gemeinschaft denn nun alles über den Haufen werfen, was neues durchsetzen, was dann sowieso niemand konsequent durchzieht, sodass wir im Endeffekt was eigenständiges haben. Dann hätten wir übrigens so ein halbes, unkonsequentes Kategorie-System wie in der Wookieepedia. :Kritik am Vorschlag: :Bei dem Vorschlag wird der Sinn und Zweck von navigationsfreundlichen Kategorien komplett vernichtet, insofern man wirklich so gut wie alle Kategorien mit einem Artikel löschen möchte. Der Artikel müsste dann einen eigenständigen Platz in den Kategorien bekommen, der zwischen der nächst höheren Ebene mit großen Artikelmassen liegt. Sprich unübersichtlichere Sammelkategorien wären der Fall, wie es auch die Wookieepedia hat(te) und wir hätten wieder ein Kategorie-System wie vor 3 Jahren. :Was genau bezweckt eine Löschung der Kategorien? Es müssten eben über 1000 Artikel neu kategorisiert werden, da das ganze Schema betroffen ist auch zwingend die auch nur mit 2, 3 und 4 Artikeln. Das Ergebnis ist einfach nur Chaos. Hätten dann plötzlich diese vormals gelöschten Artikel 5 Artikel, darf man sie aus diesen Sammelkategorien wieder rausfriemeln. Die Grenzen sind nämlich insgesamt nicht klar zu erkennen. :Rechtfertigung aktuelles System: :Das aktuelles Kategorie-System sieht so langsam aus wie ein brauchbares System, wenn es auch noch nicht perfekt, sprich überall so normalisiert, aussieht. Unser aktuelles System bietet nämlich in den überarbeiteten Fällen eine einfache Navigation in jede entlegene Ecke. :Dabei ist es zwingend notwendig, ein Schema-F zu halten. Denn erst durch einen systematisch, gleichen Aufbau bekommen die Normalbenutzer und auch die Stammautoren überhaupt mit, wo was WIE und WARUM eingeordnet wird und auch der Leser versteht sofort, wo er was, durch welche Klicks (auf Ebenen zurück und nach vorne) findet. :Kompromiß: Viel wichtiger ist es jedoch, den Hebel einige Ebenen höher, bei den dortigen Kategorien anzusetzen und die Grenzen genaustens zu definieren, eventuell dortige Kategorien zu fusionieren und effektiver zu gestalten, sodass man nicht alles einzelnd bis zur untersten Stufe kategorisieren muss! Würde man das System dort vereinfachen, könnte man auf unteren Stufen viel effektiver Platz sparen. :Zudem sollte man zwingend, wenn man sowas großes wie Kategorien reformieren möchte, niemals ein Grundsatzurteil fällen, wie hier geschehen, sondern sich das Kategorie-System im Detail vornehmen. Das wird aber wahrscheinlich niemand machen, weil es so ja einfacher ist, irgendwie mal kurz „Hallo“ zu sagen und seine Stimme abzugeben. ;-) --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 21:42, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Als Ani den Eintrag zur Abstimmung stellte, war dieser bei weitem noch nicht ausdiskutiert, oder auch ausgearbeitet. Zum zweiten ging es auch nicht darum alle Kategorien zu löschen, schon garnicht Navigationskategorien. Es sollten sich mehr oder weniger Ausschließlich um Kategorien für den Artikelnamensraum beschränken. Dies hat Ani jedoch bei der Beschreibung für den Vorschlag (welcher massgeblicher ist als der Inhalt der Diskussion, auch wenn er sich eig. nach ihr richten sollte) nicht berücksichtigt, weshalb wir nun in dieser Misäre sind, das eigentlich über einen anderen, nicht von mir eingereichten Vorschlag nun abgestimmt wird. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 04:16, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Naja, "bei weitem noch nicht ausdiskutiert" scheint wohl etwas übertrieben. Es hat sich hier ja über zwei Wochen lang keiner mehr gemeldet, da kann man wohl davon ausgehen, das die Abstimmung gestartet werden kann. Die Misäre ist doch eher, dass jetzt plötzlich jeder was dagegen haben will und viele scheinen nichtmal zu wissen, warum. Und fast keiner von denen hat sich mal bei der Diskussion blicken lassen, um seine Bedenken gleich vorzutragen... Aber egal, reden wir wieder über Kategorien. Wie hattest du dir denn die Unterscheidung zwischen den Ein-Artikel-Kategorien, die gelöscht werden müssen und denen, die uns was nützen, genau vorgestellt? - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 20:34, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Nachdem der Vorschlag, alle Kategorien mit nur einem Eintrag kategorisch zu löschen abgeleht wurde, brauchen wir nun eine Regelung, wann eine solche Kategorie genau existieren soll und wann nicht. Hat jemand einen Vorschlag, wie eine solche Regelung aussehen kann, damit wir darüber diskutieren und evt. abstimmen können? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Admiral Ackbar (Diskussion | Beiträge) 17:25, 27. Mai 2010) :Es sollten sich zum Beginn mal diejenigen einbringen, die in der Abstimmung Kontra gegeben haben. Die sollten mal konkret sagen, was sie wollen, damit man damit arbeiten und somit eine Regelung finden kann, die größeren Zuspruch findet. Vorallem Modgamers' Meinung würde mich da interessieren, da er ja den Vorschlag gemacht hat, der dann aber in der Abstimmung nicht so wiedergegeben wurde, wie er es gewollt hatte. Wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, meinte er es so, dass Kategorien mit nur einem Artikel gelöscht werden sollten, während Kategorien, die nur eine weitere Kategorie enthalten (statt eines oder mehrerer Artikel), bestehen bleiben sollen. Wäre imho auch gut, da es mir auch immer um die Artikel-Kategorien ging. Aber vielleicht meinte er es ja auch anders. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 02:52, 1. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Um mal wieder ein wenig Leben in diese vor sich hin dösende Diskussion zu bringen, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir zuerst einmal alle Möglichkeiten aufführen und noch einmal konkret abstimen, was denn nun gewünscht ist. *Vorschlag Nummer 1 bedeutet ein restloses Behalten aller Kategorien mit nur einem Artikel ohne Ausnahme. *Vorschlag Nummer 2 sieht eine Sonderregelung vor. Das könnte folgende Ausmaße annehmen: **Generell können Kategorien mit nur einem Artikel erhalten bleiben. Einzige Ausnahme bilden hierbei Systeme, sofern nicht von weiteren Planeten, also möglichen Artikeln, im System Informationen bekannt sind. Dies bildet die bisher in inoffizieller Art und Weise durchgezogene Praxis. **Eine Erweiterung: **Generell können Kategorien mit nur einem Artikel erhalten bleiben. Einzige Ausnahme bilden hierbei Systeme, sofern nicht von weiteren Planeten, also möglichen Artikeln, im System Informationen bekannt sind. Bei Spezies sollte die Kategorie jedoch bestehen bleiben, da die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass eine Figur, die zu dieser Spezies gehört, noch einmal auftaucht, höher ist als das Autreten eines einfachen Systems. ::Wir könnten diese Unterteilung noch stundenlang fortführen. Da ja mittlerweile klar ist, dass ein Kompromiss zwischen totalem Löschen und totalem Behalten geschlossen werden muss, schlage ich erstmal ein wenig Brainstorming vor, damit wir, ähnlich bei JP:R#Zeitform, eine genaue Auflistung der Sachen bekommen, die durchaus eine Berechtigung verdienen, mit nur einem Eintrag kategorisiert zu werden. Wichtig ist jedoch dabei, dass jeder ein kurzes Statement bitte abgibt mit ein, zwei Argumenten, die für die Sonderbehandlung sprechen. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 07:19, 29. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Es ist womöglich auch nicht verkehrt, eine Regelung bezüglich der Bilder-Kategorien zu treffen. Für mich könnten wir bei der bisherigen, offiziösen Faustregel (ab 3 Bildern) bleiben, aber einige Benutzer bestehen ja regelrecht auf eine festgeschriebene Regel. – Andro Disku 12:28, 29. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Englische Rangtitel oder Deutsche? Hi, mir ist eben aufgefallen, als ich den neuen Artikel Barev von Lord Tiin gelesen hab, dass sehr oft Colonel, der englische Begriff für Oberst, verwendet wird, obwohl es auch sehr häufig vorkommt, dass auch Oberst verwendet wird. Gibt es dafür schon eine Regelung? Wir wissen ja, dass deutsche Titel bevorzugt behandelt werden sollen. Nur ist jetzt die Frage, ob wir das auch bei den Rängen in der Imperialen Armee machen sollen, da steht nämlich z.b. Lt. Colonel und Colonel, logischerweise werden dann wohl nur die in den Quellen verwendet (übrigens sollte man da refs verwenden). Nun lautet meine Frage: Englische oder Deutsche? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 11:42, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Nun, mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich selbst da nicht mal einheitlich vorgehe. Während ich einen Ensign rigoros als Fähhnrich übersetze, würde ich einen Lieutenant oder Colonel nicht als Leutnant oder Oberst bezeichnen, da Lieutenant bzw Colonel auch im deutschen Sprachgebrauch gebräuchlich ist. Und wenn dann gar der Captain als Hauptmann übersetzt würde, käme mir das erst recht komisch vor. Insoweit frage ich mich, ob in diesem Fall überhaupt eine Einheitlichkeit das Ziel sein sollte? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:49, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::Das ist auf jeden Fall ein wunder Punkt, den du da ansprichst, denn die ganze Offiziersthematik ist übertrieben unübersichtlich und sehr schwierig genau zu lösen. Ich bin gründsätzlich für eine deutsche Bezeichnung. Teils sehr problematisch sind aber verschiedene Dinge: Das Star-Wars Offizierssystem unterscheidet sich von dem deutschen Rangsystem. So kommen im englischen Bezeichnungen vor, die es im Deutschen so nicht gibt. Desweiteren liegen die Übersetzer desöfteren falsch oder arbeiten ungenau, sodass sich bestimmte Rangtitel überlappen. Demzufolge müssten wir dort eigentlich so verfahren, dass wir alle Bezeichnungen englisch belassen, und bereits in Romanen etc. übersetzte, wieder ins englische transferieren. Das ist zwar prinzipiell doof, aber Star-Wars ist nunmal ein amerikanisches Produkt, kein Deutsches. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 12:02, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :::Vllt. Sollten wir dann die Artikellemma an sich in Deutsch verfassen, nicht in den eingedeutschten Version wie Lieutnant sondern Leutnant oder nicht Colonel sondern Oberst. In aber Artikeln wie z.b. Imperiale Armee, die in den Quellen offiziell als Lieutnant-Colonel bezeichnet werden, so belassen. Das wäre ja, wenn wir wüssten, dass es eine offizielle Übersetzung gibt, aber sie bewusst ignorieren würde. Wenn jemand andere Vorschläge bzw. Kompromiss-Vorschläge haben sollte, soll er sie schnellstmöglich unterbringen. Das würde dann z.b. so aussehen: :::*LEMMA z.b. Oberst (ggf. ne Infobox ähnlich der Schlachten -> nächster Dienstgrad und sowas) :::**Kleiner Einführungstext z.b. Der Oberst, in der Imperialen Armee als Colonel bezeichnet, .... :::***HdK: Warum der Artikel Oberst heißt usw. ... :::--'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 12:24, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Oberst findet man in Crimson Empire, Leutnant u.a. in der Thrawn-Trilogie. Ansonsten habe ich so etwas selbst schon mal vor längerer Zeit vorgeschlagen militärische Ränge allgemein in Deutsch zu verwenden (bzw. die deutschen Bezeichnungen aus den Quellen zu nehmen, wenn diese nicht vollkommen Falsch sind). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:55, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::Mein Vorschlag wäre die Erstellung einer Tabelle, in der so gut wie alle Ränge und ihre deutsche Entsprechung aufgeführt werden können, natürlich alles nach offiziellen Quellen. Für diejenigen, wo es dann keine Übersetzung gibt, muss halt die englische Variante genutzt werden. Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 13:35, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :::Also ein Liste z.b. der Artikel Militärische Ränge indem dann eine Liste mit allen Rängen ist und die Artikel Großadmiral e.t.c linken dann auf denn? Also als Redirect :). Das ginge auch, Nur müsst man die immer aktuell halten, suchen zwischen welchen Rang ist der^^ Und ich sag dir, guck dir mal die Ränge der Bundeswehr an, die möchtest du sicherlich nicht alle aktuell halten und auflisten. Ein Problem wäre dann aber auch der HdK. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 14:16, 29. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::::Wenn wir es eindeutschen wollen, dann denke ich, dass Garms Vorschlag ganz gut passen würde. Andererseits wäre es mir auch neu, dass Hollywoodfilme mit Kriegs- oder Polizeiszenario in der deutschen Version die Rangbezeichnungen eingedeutscht haben. Das wird einfach so belassen. Auf der anderen Seite wird auch in amerikanischen Nachrichten ein Oberfeldwebel (Oberst, Oberfähnrich) deutsch belassen und nicht der Versuch gestartet, den Rang mit der ähnlichsten englischen Bezeichnung einfach mal so zu übersetzen. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 11:21, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Vielleicht sollte Garm mal seinen Vorschlag zeigen - per Seite. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 11:15, 31. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::User:Garm Bel Iblis/Offiziersränge. Naja, halt wie mein Vorschlag es gesagt hat. Wieso ich da jetzt ne Seite zu machen sollte, weiß ich auch nicht. Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 14:50, 4. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Wie ich weiter oben schon gesagt habe, würde es dann aber Probleme mit dem HdK geben. Es sei denn, man könnte die refs als HdK missbrauchen ;) - selbstverständlicher Weise müssten dann aber auch, ähnlich den Jahresartikeln, refs für die Quelle benutzt werden. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:28, 13. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Inwieweit besteht ein Problem mit dem HdK-Bereich? Insgesamt kann ich deinen ganzen letzten Beitrag nur schwer verstehen. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 22:10, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ich hab mir jetzt mal deine Tabelle geklaut, ich zeigs dir hier. Du bist ja dafür, dass alle Militärische Ränge, u.a auch Großadmiral, in einen Artikel zusammenzufassen, oder? SOweit hab ich das verstanden, naja, das Problem ist aber, dass wir dann einen sehr langen HdK haben, der schwer zu den jeweiligen Rangtiteln einzuordnen ist. :: *HdK **bla **bla **bla :Weißt du jetzt, was ich meine? Mein Vorschlag wäre das: Hinter den Kulissen-refs. :: *HdK :--'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 09:21, 18. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Es muss ja nicht unbedingt ein Artikel sein, eine offizielle JP-Seite geht dafür genausogut. Dort werden dann halt alle ränge gesammelt mit einer Tabelle, wo die Übersetzung herkommt, die in der JP zum Standard erhoben wurde. Dann bist du deinen Stress mit dem HdK direkt losgeworden. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 19:14, 21. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke für die Antwort :) Dann müssen aber auch ein paar Sachen ich sag mal Vorgeschrieben werden - und die Frage muss geklärt werden, wie wir auf den JP-Artikel verlinken, vllt. mit der AB-Vorlage? Und wir sollten mal langsam zur Abstimmung kommen, ich denke, dass Garms Vorschlag hier der besser der Verbesserung der Jedipedia dient. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:22, 21. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Aber mit welcher Lösung soll die Tabelle denn nun verbunden sein? Sie soll ja die Ränge und die dazugehörigen, in der JP bevorzugten, Übersetzungen auflisten. Aber die eigentliche Frage ist ja gerade, welche Übersetzungen bevorzugt werden sollen. Das muss man ja erstmal klären, bevor man so eine Tabelle erstellen kann. Prinzipiell ist es ja so, dass deutsche Bezeichnungen bevorzugt werden, das ist ja klar. Aber anscheinend gibt es da wohl Schwierigkeiten, weil die Ränge teilweise keine eindeutige Entsprechung haben und sich sogar überlappen, wie oben gesagt wurde. Leider wurde darüber nur kurz gesprochen, dabei ist das Problem doch wichtiger als die Frage, wie so eine Tabelle dann aussehen kann. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 04:36, 23. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich denke mal, dass wir die dt. Bezeichnungen benutzen sollten, aber sicherlich nicht wirklich jeder weiß, was ein Colonel tut, hinsichtlich der Rangreihenfolge. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 17:12, 4. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Also, wenn man eine englische Quelle benutzt, soll man die Ränge übersetzen, okay. Aber soll man dies nun auch tun, wenn selbst in deutschen Quellen ein bestimmter Rang nur in Englisch vorkommt? Vor allem, wenn der Rang in den Übersetzungen seit Jahren konsequent englisch belassen wird. Sollte er dann hier trotzdem übersetzt werden? Und zu guter Letzt gibt es da ja Fälle, in denen sich die Ränge überschneiden. Wie will man da festlegen, welcher hier als richtig gelten soll? Es wäre gut, erstmal zu wissen, welche Ränge überhaupt schon in Deutsch irgendwo belegt sind und bei welchen noch Klärungsbedarf besteht. Dann könnte man da gezielt rangehen und die genauen Einzelfälle besprechen. Denn alles über einen Kamm zu scheren, scheint mir hier nicht die richtige Lösung zu sein. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 20:31, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Also soweit wie ich das betrachte, möchte Garm in seiner Tabellenliste lediglich aufzeichnen, wo was wie genannt wurde. So haben wir in der Community das schon oft zusammengetragen, um sich ein Bild der Lage machen zu können. Darauf basierend, kann man dann überlegen, ob man Ränge nicht gänzlich in English belässt, teilweise übersetzt oder welche überhaupt korrekt übersetzt wurden. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 19:50, 13. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Wie gesagt, finde ich auch, dass so ein Überblick "englische Bezeichnung - Übersetzung - Quelle" hilfreich, eigentlich sogar nötig wäre, um das hier klären zu können. (Ich hatte es aber bis jetzt so verstanden, dass man nur nach der Abstimmung eine Tabelle erstellen will, um Autoren anzuzeigen, welche Übersetzung sie - laut dem Ausgang der Abstimmung - verwenden müssen.) Wenn die Quellen dazu verfügbar sind, dann tut euch keinen Zwang an. Ich selbst habe leider nur wenige englische Quellen, darum kann ich hier wohl eher wenig beim Zusammentragen der Informationen helfen. :( - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 14:32, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) Artikel zu (Zeitschriften-)Artikel, Kurzgeschichten etc. Was mir gerade beim Artikel A Grand Admiral Returns aufgefallen ist, ist dass man scheinbar dazu übergeht jeden kleinen Kasten, der auch nur im entferntesten an eine Kurzgeschichte erinnert in einen Artikel umzuwandeln scheint. Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass wenn wir keine Artikel über die einzelnen Ausgaben des OSWM, Star Wars Gamer o.ä. schreiben, wir (u.a. um Quellenangaben eindeutiger zu gestalten) Artikel über die jeweiligen Artikel in den Zeitschriften erstellen. Auch finde ich es richtig Artikel über Kurzgeschichten aus solchen Magazinen zu erstellen. Falsch finde ich es aber, dass man beginnt aus alten WEG Quellen- und Abenteuerbänden die noch so kleinste "Kurzgeschichte" (welche oft nur ein kleiner Kasten mit ein paar Zeilen sind), in Artikel umwandelt. Die jeweiligen Sourcebooks haben schon ihre eigenen Artikel und sind im Gegensatz zu z.B. dem Star Wars Gamer keine Artikelsammlung, sondern ein vollständiges Werk, welches von vorne bis hinten einem Plan folgt. Sie sind somit als ganzes zu betrachten, auch bei der Quellenangabe. Es macht Sinn, bei (echten) Kurzgeschichten und Artikeln, die womöglich auch in anderen Werken (wieder-)veröffentlicht wurden (z.B. Star Wars Hyperspace), in einem eigenen Artikel abzuhandeln, da sie kein eindeutigen und einzigartigen Ursprung mehr haben (wie z.B. Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant, welcher sich aus etwa drei Quellen beziehen lässt). Zudem sollte man darauf achten, dass man keine Quellenangaben doppelt, indem man die Kurzgeschichte (o.ä.) und sein Ursprungswerk (eines seiner Ursprungswerke) in den Quellenangaben aufführt.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:34, 21. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Man muss halt immer beachten, welchen Umfang eine solche Geschichte bzw. eine solche Quelle hat. Die kleinen Kästen in Magazinen und Quellenbüchern brauchen sicherlich keine eigenen Artikel (mal von in-universe Texten abgesehen). Andererseits sollten die Sachen, die wie Moddi richtig sagt, in Hyperspace und verschiedenen Printmedien erschienen sind, schon einen eigenen Artikel bekommen (siehe auch meine Liste). Ich bin übrigens ausdrücklich dafür, auch Artikel für einzelne Magazine anzulegen, das trifft sowohl für die Gamer-Magazine, OSWMs und Insider zu. Einzig bei den Fact Files wäre ich etwas zurückhaltender, eine Tabellenübersicht wäre da sicherlich wünschenswerter (siehe Yogas Bemühungen). Zu den Quellenangaben würde ich persönlich immer zur Erstquelle tendieren, also eine Hyperspace-Wiederveröffentlichung mit zusätzlichem Link zum Quellenbuch oder Adventure Journal versehen. Das sollte man aber vielleicht nochmal etwas genauer fassen. 18:59, 21. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Nun für die Verwendung eines solchen (Zeitschriften-)Artikels bei den Quellenangaben halte ich die reine Auflistung und Verlinkung des Artikels für ausreichend, da es ansonsten unerheblich ist, woher der Autor die Quelle hat (dies spielt höchstens bei Seitenangaben eine Rolle). Ähnliches gilt auch für (echte) Kurzgeschichten aus den Sammelbänden wie etwa Flucht der Rebellen, welche meistens nicht extra hierfür geschrieben wurden, sondern schon vorher in verschiedenen Magazinen (SW-Insider) erschienen sind. Andererseits kann ich es nicht nachvollziehen, dass du findest, dass jeder kleine (in-universe) Kasten innerhalb der alten WEG Sourcebooks einen eigenen Artikel verdient. Ich verweise dich hier gerne mal an das Imperial Sourcebook in dem sich mehrere Dutzend dieser Kästen befinden, welche oft nicht über die Länge von 5 oder auch 10 Zeilen reichen. Wie gesagt, macht es Sinn, wenn einer dieser Kästen an anderer stelle nochmal veröffentlicht wurde (Hyperspace) ein Artikel über ihn anzufertigen, aber ansonsten ist das mMn verschwendete Liebesmüh. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:12, 21. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Ich meinte jetzt natürlich nicht Artikel zu einzelnen Briefen bestimmter Charaktere oder Ähnliches. Es geht mir dann eher um solche Sachen wie historische Werke (z.B. Holocrons), die sich in die Kategorie:Literatur einordnen lassen würden, was natürlich auch die Rebellionserklärung oder sowas einschließt. Bei solch kleinen Versatzstücken, die du ja meinst, würde ich auch keinen Artikel befürworten. 19:23, 21. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Sowas meine ich auch. Die alten WEG Bücher sind voll von solchen Dingern. Nur sprischst du über Arikel über den Behandelten Gegenstand, wie etwa Why Do We Fight The Empire?, während ich über Artikel wie A Grand Admiral Returns, welche die Box ansich als "Quelle" auflistet. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:32, 21. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::Wo du gerade A Grand Admiral Returns als Beispiel heranziehst – die Geschichte wurde übrigens auch im Hyperspace wiederveröffentlicht. Ich verstehe, dass du nicht unbedingt kleine Fünfzeiler direkt in Artikel umgewandelt sehen möchtest, aber es bleibt nichtsdestotrotz eine Geschichte, mag sie noch so trivial sein. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 20:11, 24. Mai 2010 (CEST) Republic Commando-Projekt Mir ist aufgefallen, dass alles, was das Spiel, die Romane und sonstiges betrifft, nur sehr dürftig in sämtlichen Artiokeln enthalten ist, falls diese denn existieren. Deshalb schlage ich ein Projekt zu diesem Thema vor. [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 07:38, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Halte ich für unnötig. Ich habe zwar nur die Romane, aber einen Großteil der Artikel gibt es schon und müsste nur teilweise mal überarbeitet werden - ich sehe in einem Projekt dafür nicht die Lösung, denn wenn einer Lust hat, einen Artikel zu dem Thema zu erstellen oder zu überarbeiten, macht er das auch so. Sonst können wir demnächst zu jedem Spiel und zu jeder Buchreihe eine Projektseite erstellen, was dann auch keinen Sinn mehr bringt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:52, 6. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Verbannung der Cheats Ich wollte Vorschlagen die Cheats aus dem Wiki zu verbannen, den erstens ist es nicht Wichtig für die Vollkommenheit des Wikis wenn die gefühlten 10.000 Cheats eines Spiels in dessem Artikel mit Wirkung stehen, ich würde es mir ja gefallen lassen wenn "nur" im HdK zu dem Gegenstand bzw. Spiel erwähnt wird Robe xy nicht im normalen Spiel zu erlangen sondern ist nur durch Cheat z, aber Cheatlisten? - Nein Danke. Zweitens sollte man die Leute nicht zum schummeln aniemieren, um mit den Worten des Cheatreports abzuschliesen: „Cheater an die Wand!“ Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 22:14, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :meine Meinung ich stimme zu wir sind ein Wiki kein Cheat Portal möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 22:18, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Das ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Normale Powerups usw. sind natürlich zweckfrei für unser Wiki, aber Content wie Rudy's Car in den Rogue Squadrons oder die Skins in TFU sollten schon drinbleiben. 22:20, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::aber anders denn ganze Cheatlisten ,wie sie ja vorhanden sind, sollten nicht mehr reingesetzt oder gar erweitert werden möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 22:33, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ja: keine Listen mehr, nur noch "relevante" Cheats. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:41, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::soll ich das zur abstimmung setzten? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 16:13, 17. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::S.o. „''Ein Vorschlag muss mindestens '''sieben Tage' alt sein, bevor er (...) zur Wahl aufgestellt werden kann.“ – 'Andro' Disku 16:43, 17. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Ich denke, da Cheats Teil des Spiels sind, sollten sie im Spiel-Artikel auch genannt werden. Ansonsten ist der Artikel doch nicht vollständig. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 16:59, 17. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Seh ich auch so. Wer Cheats benutzt, soll es doch tun, aber er wird sich bei SW-Spielen auch bei uns umsehen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:02, 17. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Also mal zur Vollständigkeit der Spiele-Artikel, warum es unter den jetztigen Bedinungen nicht sein kann das wir die normalen Cheats zulassen, und zum Beispiel die aktuelle Patchversion, die wichtigesten Mods, die Spielanforderungen bzw. die Maximale Systemanforderung (Dark Forces braucht man zum Beispiel ohne Soundblaster Soundkarte nicht spielen, nur weis das so gut wie keiner) und so weiter in die Artikel nicht einzupflegen den es sind auch für die Vollständigkeit entscheiden Dinge die meines erachtens wichtiger sind als Möglichkeiten zu schummeln. Des Weiteren kann man die kontens enthalten Cheats als eine Erweiterung der Easter Eggs ansehen, und wäre bei einer Verbanung der Cheats eigentlich nicht betroffen, doch kann man sich die meiseten der durch Cheats freischaltbaren zusatz Gegenstände auch im Spiel erlangen oder freischalten ohne betrügen zu müssen. Man sollte erlich bleiben und nicht den Cheats verfallen und wir sollten den erlichen Helfen nicht den Betrügern - Cheater an die Wand!. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:33, 18. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Erstens mal: Hör mit diesem Gerede von "an die Wand stellen" auf. Dir ist sicher bewusst, dass das "erschießen" bedeutet, oder? Aber jemanden zu töten, nur weil er eine andere Einstellung zum Spielen hat, das ist ein mehr als schlechter Scherz. Solche Äußerungen sind hier unangebracht, vorallem, weil es sicher auch in der JP Benutzer gibt, die gelegentlich zu Cheats greifen. Dazu sei dir auch mal die Jediquette ans Herz gelegt. Zweitens ist die JP nicht dazu da, dem Leser irgendwelche Moralvorstellungen unterzujubeln. Natürlich soll die JP kein moralfreier Raum sein, aber, ob es richtig ist, Cheats zu benutzen oder nicht, das kann der Leser selbst entscheiden. Da brauchen wir nichts wegzuzensieren, damit bloß keiner "den Cheats verfällt", wie du so schön geschrieben hast. Da könnten wir auch gleich z.B. Artikel über die sogenannten gewaltverherrlichenden Spiele ganz streichen, damit keiner "der Gewalt verfällt". Und zu guter Letzt: Wenn du ein Problem damit hast, dass Patches in den Artikeln fehlen, während Cheats drinstehen, warum setzt du dich dann nicht lieber dafür ein, die Artikel um Patches zu erweitern? Das wäre doch besser, als vorzuschlagen, sie weiter zu kürzen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:43, 18. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Obi, mir ist das durchaus bewusst was dies auch bedeutet, doch verwende ich es als Zitat aus einem Dokument der Pop- und Gameingkultur, das du scheinbar nicht kennst - The Cheatreport, kannste auf Youtube anschauen wenn du deine Wissenlücken schliesen willst, in jennem Sinne ist es zwar nicht ganz nett, aber durchaus noch inerhalb der Jediquette, zum Rest ich füge so etwas durchaus ein wenn es mir bewusst ist oder ich es sicher festgestellt habe das es nicht mehr geht. Die Aktuellen Version haben wir als zwar einen Punkt in der Infobox, doch wäre ein Abschnitt im Artikel vielleicht dennoch Sinnvoll mit Link zum Downloden. Ich habe diese Punke nur noch aufgeführ um zu Zeigen das die Cheats eben nicht entscheiden für die Vollständigkeit des Spiele Artikels sind, schaut man über den Tellerrand in unser aller Vorbild die Wikipedia wird man in Spieleartikeln wie Jedi Knight einen Abschnitt mit und über Cheats vermissen. Und zum Thema Moral, natürlich vertretten wir einen Moralischen Standpunkt, Artikel die dem nicht entsprechen werden entweder umgeschreiben oder gelöscht, aber das ist nicht der Punkt ebensowenig das es noch einige Dinge gibt die man in Spieleartikel aufnehmen könnte oder bei dem man ausführlicher scheiben sollte. Mir geht es rein um die grundlegende Frage ob es Sinn macht Cheats in der Jedipedia die man nicht als im weitern Sinne "Easter Eggs" bezeichenen da sie exklusive Spielinhalte freischalten die auf '''keinem' anderen Weg zu erreichen sind zulässt oder nicht beser löscht. Den meiner Meinung ist es eben nicht Aufgabe eines Wikis Möglichkeiten bereitzustellen wie man an gewissen Spielstellen weiter kommt, wie man in einem Spiel schummelt oder die beste Ausrüstung bekommt, dazu gibt es Foren und Portale im Netz, die sich genau darauf spezialisiert haben, zu dennen man verilinken kann. Zumal die Frage der Bequellung der Cheats auch noch zu klären wäre, den machen werden im Spiel gezeigt wenn man einen bestimmten Level erreicht hat, aber der Rest, wo kommt der her? Cheats mit Einzellnachweisen belegen? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 23:10, 18. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::In der Jediquette steht nirgends, dass alles, was auf YouTube oder sonstwo gesagt wird, in der JP auch okay wäre. Wenn die Macher dieses Films sich sowas rausnehmen, wird es dadurch nicht weniger beleidigend. Moral spielt in der JP nur insoweit eine Rolle, dass für einen freundlichen Umgangston gesorgt wird und verfassungsfeindliche Aussagen unterbunden werden. Denn ein freundlicher und respektvoller Umgang miteinander ist essentiell für eine angenehme Zusammenarbeit. Und die Verbreitung von z.B. rechtsradikalem Gedankengut könnte weitreichende Konsequenzen haben. Aber das bezieht sich nur auf die Präsentation von Inhalten, und nicht auf ihre Auswahl. Informationen werden nicht ausgesondert, weil sie irgendeiner Moral nicht entsprechen. Es gibt die Cheats nunmal. Sie wurden von den Entwicklern ins Spiel programmiert und sind somit ganz klar ein Teil des Produktes, das dann hier beschrieben werden soll. Wenn sie hier im entsprechenden Artikel nicht genannt werden, ist das eine Informationslücke. Es ist niemand gezwungen, diese Lücke zu füllen, aber die Möglichkeit sollte man trotzdem haben. Solange eine Information der Wahrheit entspricht und neutral formuliert ist, sollte es nicht verboten sein, sie einzufügen. Als Quelle für die Cheats dient ganz einfach das Spiel. Schließlich kann man den Cheat da benutzen und sieht dann, ob er wirklich funktioniert. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 01:52, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Relevanz von Artikeln über Synchronsprecher Ich bin der Meinung, dass man nicht für jeden Synchronsprecher der eine winzige Sprechrolle hat, einen eigenen Artikel braucht. Ich fände es sinnvoller anstatt dessen vielleicht eine Weiterleitung zu dem jeweiligen Wikiartikel oder Eintrag in der IMDB stellt. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass es so relevant ist, jeden dieser Synchros hier zu featuren. Das verbraucht nur Webspace und interssiert nur einen Bruchteil der Leute, die undere Enzyklopädie besuchen. Deshalb die Links. Bei uns würden die Artikel nach einer Zeit eh nicht mehr überarbeitet, aber die normale Wikipedia oder IMDB wird ständig aktualisiert. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 11:58, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Jeder Person, die dierekt an einem offiziellen Star-Wars-Produkt mitgewirkt hat, ist relevant. Insoweit sind auch Synchronsprecher relevant und sollten einen Artikel haben. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:08, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Wäre es denn nicht irgendwie sinnvoller externe Links anzugeben? Unsere Artikel würden jahrelang nicht überareitet werden. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 12:10, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Wir sind eine Enzyklopedie, keine Linksammlung. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:17, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich schließe mich Ackbar an. Und außerdem gibt es wirklich Sachen die mehr Webspace verbrauchen, z.B. wenn ein paar Benutzer es immer wieder schaffen die 150 KB Grenze beim Hochladen von Bildern zu übersehen. Und mal ehrlich, diese Artikel benötigen höchstens 1-2 KB, weil sie sowieso relativ kurz sind. Yoga 'Diskussion 12:18, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Admiral Ackbar deine idee find ich gut!--87.162.192.203 12:20, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich denke die Frage sollte viel mehr lauten, ab wann man Artikel über Synchronsprecher als Stub enreiht, bzw ab wann man bereit sein will sie zu behalten. Generell kann man (mMn) den Artikeln keine Relevanz absprechen, allerdings sollte man mal klären, ob die Artikel einfach in 2 Sätzen abhandeln sollen, was die Leute für SW getan haben, oder auch mehr Informationen rein sollen. BrawlMaser 14:39, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Wie ich damals schon zu bedenken gab, macht es recht wenig Sinn, kurze Artikel über Schauspieler oder ähnliches als Stubs zu bezeichnen, da wir uns sowieso auf einen allgemeinen Überblick und ihre SW-Relevanz beschränken sollten und natürlich auch Weblinks zu IMDb und Wikipedia setzen. Genauso sollten wir es auch bei den Synchronsprechern halten. 14:57, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Auf jeden fall müssen da die Ansprüche an die Artikel hochgeschraubt werden. Artikel, die keinen Biographieteil haben, sondern nur auflisten, wann er was gesprochen hat, sind sinnlos. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:23, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Ja, wenn dann richtig. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:25, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich vertrete schon seit einiger Zeit den Standpunkt, dass sämtliche Synchronsprecher & Nebencharaktere einzig und alleine mit ihrer Star-Wars Rolle aufgeführt werden sollten. Alles andere wird nicht kontrolliert und ist zudem auch noch unrelevant. Eventuell noch Erwähnungen über Auftritte bei bestimmten Star-Wars Veranstaltungen. Dazu sollte man dann Verlinkungen zur englischen oder deutschen Wikipedia + imdb machen. Damit geben mir meiner Meinung nach auch ein seriöseres Bild ab. Desweiteren sollte man selbstverständlich Stubs darüber komplett ausklammern. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 11:10, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Kategorie-"Extrawurst" für die GAR Sollte man für die GAR extra Katogieren wie "Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (GAR)" erlauben, oder sollte man die Einheiten der GAR bei "Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Galaktische Republik)" einordnen? Modgamers und ich haben da verschiedene Meinungen, und ich würde gerne aller Meinung dazu hören. Danke, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 02:25, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Es geht einzig und alleine darum, und das wurde dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du nicht die GAR-Kategorien als Ersatz für die Republik-Kategorien nimmst. Die GAR ist keine eigenständige Fraktion. Sie ist nur die Armee der Republik, kein Staat im Staat. Das wurde dir schon ein paar mal gesagt... aber du hast es wohl nicht ganz behalten. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 02:31, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Das ist mir schon klar. Meiner Meinung nach, sollte aber trotzdem unterschieden werden, meinetwegen durch eine Unterkategorie. Man kann die Einheiten ja zum Beipiel bei "Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Galaktische Republik)" einordnen, aber ebenfalls in der Unterkategorie "Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (GAR)". So fände ich es persönlich eh am besten. Die ganze Umkategorisieungsarbeit mache ich auch gerne. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 10:35, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Hier geht es abern icht nach persönlichem Gusto, sondern um Fakten. Und dass du die Kategorie Truppengattungen (Republik) wieder hast löschen lassen, stattdessen eine GAR-Kategorie eingefügt hast, zweigt mir, dass du das eben scheinbar nicht verstanden hast. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:52, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::PS:Aber prinzipiell gehören beide Kats rein...--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:55, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Also soll ich jetzt bei jeder GAR-Einheit/... die (Galaktische Republik)-Kat und die (GAR)-Kat reinmachen? Brauche nur ein "JA" dann lege ich heute noch los. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 13:07, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Eigentlich sollten doch Vorschläge erst zur Abstimmung kommen bevor sie umgesetzt werden, oder? Yoga 'Diskussion 08:46, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Interwiki-Kennzeichnung von CA-Artikel In der Wookieepedia scheint der Vorschlag, "comprehensive article" auszuzeichen, angenommen zu werden. Um rechtzeitig darauf reagieren zu können, sollten wir uns jetzt schon überlegen, ob wir CA-Artikel ebenso wir GA und FA ind den Interwikis markieren. Das Syblol für CA steht noch nicht fest, aber wir werden dann einfach das in verkleinerter Version übernehmen. (Und nein, hier geht es nicht darum, einen CA-Status auch in der JP einzuführen.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:00, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ich hab für Eyrezers Galaxiskarte bereits ein entsprechendes Symbol erstellt, das können wir mglw. dafür benutzen. Vielleicht sollten wir auch mal unser Wahlsystem zu Ende reformieren und ebenfalls sowas einführen, weil damit auch ziemlich kurze Artikel gewürdigt werden können, die weder lesenswert geschweige denn exzellent ausgezeichnet werden würden... 00:07, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Aber dann nicht solche Zwei-Zeilen-Artikel, die möglicherweise noch so einen gekünstelten HdK und Einzelnachweise haben. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 07:53, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich habe das in der Wookieepedia schon länger mitverfolgt, aber ich stehe einem solchen Vorhaben skeptisch gegenüber. Klar, es besteht noch viel Diskussionsbedarf, aber soll – wie Nahdar sagte – jeder vollständige „Zwei-Zeilen-Artikel“ (etwas übertrieben, aber im Grundsatz richtig) CA werden? Davon hat die Jedipedia nämlich hunderte und ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, die alle auszuzeichnen. Jeder Nutzer sollte angehalten sein, seine (kurzen) Artikel vollständig und anschaulich zu verfassen – dafür braucht's m. E. keine zusätzliche Auszeichnung. Diese sollten, wie bisher, den größeren Projekten vorbehalten sein. – Andro Disku 08:37, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Warum wird hier egtl drüber diskutiert? "Und nein, hier geht es nicht darum, einen CA-Status auch in der JP einzuführen." → Vielleicht sollte man das gesondert diskutieren, weil das (wenn man sich das allgemeine Diskussionsverhalten der Benutzer hier) sonst sehr schnell vom eigentlichen Vorschlag entfernen wird. Wenn man schon die Technologie eingeführt hat, Auszeichnungen von Interwiki-Artikeln hervorzuheben, warum sollte man das bei dieser Auszeichnung nicht tun? (zu dem Einführen in der JP) Die Frage die sich hier stellt sollte doch viel mehr sein, soll aufgezeigt werden, wenn ein Artikel noch Fehlstellen hat, oder soll aufgezeigt werden, ob ein Artikel komplett ist. Komplette Artikel können durch neue Quellen wieder unvollständig werden. Sachen die einmal Fehlen werden auch nach dem Erscheinen von neuen Quellen fehlen. Vielleicht sollte man eher darüber nachdenken, ob man das aktuelle UV-System überdenken will, oder lieber etwas neues einführt, was dann paralell dazu läuft und egtl dasselbe macht, nur von der anderen Seite. Egtl sollte ein Artikel ja entweder vollständig (ca) oder eben nicht (uv) sein. Vielleicht sollte man neben der UV-Vorlage lieber noch eine weitere Einfügen, die nur kleine Unvollständigkeiten anzeigt (oder über einen Parameter in die UV-Vorlage integrieren).BrawlMaser 09:36, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Kein großartiger Unterschied zu FA, GA, daher logischerweise miteinführen. Desweiteren schließe ich mich Ben an. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 10:55, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich denke, die CAs könnten Momses Vorstellungen über gute und vollständige Artikel, die bislang weder LWA noch EXZ sind, entgegenkommen. Allerdings sollten wir wie bereits erwähnt zunächst einmal unser Wahlsystem endlich reformieren (s.o.) und verlässliche Mindestanforderungen für LWA und EXZ aufstellen. Da jeder Artikel potenziell lesenswert ist, könnte eine solche zusätzliche Auszeichnung sicherlich sinnvoll sein - jedoch sollten wir alles weitere erst besprechen, wenn wir hier fertig sind und die Wook die Testphase erfolgreich beendet hat. 13:13, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Wir müssen nicht selbst einführen was die Wookieepedia einführt, aber wenn sie eine neue "Auszeichnung" schaffen, sollten wir sie auch Kennzeichnen. Das selbe sollte natülich auch für den anderen Star Wars Wikis gelten, falls sie eine neu eigene Auszeichnung erführen. Den wir haben einerseits die Möglichkeit dazu, und andererseits ist es auch unser Wille die Erfolge der unserer Internationalen Partner zu zeigen sonst hätten wie auch nicht deren FA und GA Artikel gekennzeichnet. Im Sinne der Konsequenz kennzeichnen. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 17:27, 2. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Assistent gesucht Ich habe im IRC mit DMK und Yoga die Idee gehabt, ein weiteres Qualitätssicherungsportal einzubauen. Und zwar soll es dort darum gehen, dass Autoren sich für kommende Artikel einen oder mehere Mitautoren suchen, da es ihnen für einen Artikel an bestimmten Quellen mangelt. Auf der Seite können sich dann andere Autoren, die die gesuchten Quellen besitzen, zu einer Zusammenarbeit melden. Es ist also quasi ein Äquivalent zum Bildbedarf. Das Portal soll wie folgt funktionieren: *Der Autor trägt das Thema und alle dafür benötigten/benutzten Quellen ein, jene die er nicht besitzt oder bearbeiten kann und auch solche die er selbst zur Verfügung hat. Das wird wie in den Quellenangaben eines jeden Artikels gemacht, nur mit dem Namen des Artikels als Überschrift und einer Trennung zwischen eigenen Quellen und den benötigten. *Im Artikel wird eine entsprechende (noch nicht existente) Vorlage eingebaut, die auf das Portal verweist. *Andere Benutzer, die die geforderten Quellen besitzen und am Artikel helfen wollen, tragen ihre Signatur hinter der Quellen ein. *Nachdem für alle Quellen jemand gefunden wurde, wird der Abschnitt ins Archiv übertragen. Mit diesem Portal würden neue Artikel schneller zu Ende gebracht werden und die Zusammenarbeit unter den Benutzern würde sich verbessern. Ich, wie auch eine Handvoll bis jetzt unterwiesener anderer Benutzer, sehe darin eine gute Sache und erkenne keine Nachteile, somit schlage ich es jetzt hier offiziell vor. (Für ein Beispiel siehe Benutzer:Lord Tiin/Werkbank) [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 19:13, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST)